Saturday Morning Cartoons
by princesspeach102
Summary: Maggie is so happy to have her uncles and grandfather spend the weekend with her along with her parents especially since Maggie wanted more people to watch Saturday morning cartoons with her. After watching the Flintstones Maggie tries her hands at writing her own theme song. Magdalene Hamato was created by Scotia Daniel. I don't own TMNT and the Flintstones.


Magdalene Hamato or Maggie as her family calls her looked forward to one thing every week and that was watching Saturday morning cartoons. But what April and Donatello's little girl loved the most was having somebody to watch cartoons with. One Friday afternoon Donatello's brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo and their father Master Splinter came to the farm house to get away from the City for the weekend and to see April, Donnie and Maggie too. "Jiichan!" Maggie shouted happily as she saw her grandfather coming through the door first. "How are you my sweet granddaughter?" Splinter asked the happy little girl who was hugging him. "I'm fine Jiichan. I'm so happy to see you" Maggie answered. "Hey what about us?" Raphael asked when he and his brother's came inside after Splinter. "I can never forget my favorite uncles" exclaimed Maggie as she hugged each of her uncles. "Thanks for letting us spend the weekend with you guys" Leonardo said to his brother Donnie and sister in law April. "Anything for you guys. I don't blame all of you for wanting to get away from the City especially since you guys have been kicking bad guy butt so much lately" April pointed out. For the rest of the day everyone enjoyed each other's company and had a very nice dinner together. "Good night Maggie" her family wished her before everyone turned in for the night. "The next morning Maggie was up bright and early." "Wake up!" Maggie said to each of her family members as she entered each of their bedrooms. "Good morning Magdalene. May I ask why are you waking us up so early?" Splinter asked his granddaughter. "It's Saturday Jiichan and that means it's time for Saturday morning CARTOONS!" Maggie answered happily.

"Maggie it's too early can we watch cartoons later please?" Raphael requested but the youngest of the turtle brothers overheard what his niece wanted to do. "Did somebody say Saturday morning cartoons? I'm in!" Mikey said with a smile. "I'll watch cartoons with you too" Leo said and the rest of her family except for Raph agreed to do. "Please watch cartoons with us. We're a family and I'll let you use my favorite cereal bowl for breakfast" Maggie begged as she showed her uncle Raph her cute little face with the bright eyes. "Fine Maggie I'll watch cartoons with you as well" Raph said as he caved in. Maggie was happy that her whole family was going to join her to watch cartoons. "What kind of cartoons are we watching?" Mikey asked. "You'll see soon enough" Maggie answered as April turned on the TV and went to the cartoon channel that her daughter favored. All of a sudden The Flintstones came on which happened to be Maggie's favorite cartoon except for Space Heroes. When the intro song came on Maggie said to her family, "Come on everyone sing the Flintstone song with me." Maggie's family thought it was cute that Maggie wanted to sing along to the theme song of an old cartoon so they sang along with Maggie to the Flintstones after the main character Fred Flintstone shouted out "Yabba Dabba Doo!"

"Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones.

They're the modern Stone Age family.

From the town of Bedrock,

They're a page right out of history.

Let's ride with the family down the street.

Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet.

When you're with the Flintstones

Have a yabba dabba doo time.

A dabba doo time.

We'll have a gay old time."

When everyone was done singing they were laughing. "I can't believe we just sang along to the theme song of an old cartoon" Donnie pointed out. "I thought it was fun" April stated. "How is that man able to be on his toes while bowling?" Splinter asked as everyone was watching TV. "It's a cartoon Jiichan. Only the impossible can happen in cartoons" Maggie answered making Splinter smile at his little granddaughter. After watching an episode of the Flintstones the closing song came on and once again Maggie insisted on singing along to the closing song,

"Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones.

They're the modern Stone Age family.

From the town of Bedrock,

They're a page right out of history.

Someday, maybe Fred will win the fight.

Then that cat will stay out for the night.

When you're with the Flintstones

Have a yabba dabba doo time.

A dabba doo time.

We'll have a gay old time.

We'll have a gay old time!

(Wilma!)"

"Ok that was fun can we have breakfast now?" Raph requested. "Yay food!" Maggie smiled as everyone headed into the kitchen and ate breakfast together. "Mommy are we anything like the Flintstones?" Maggie asked her mother April and she answered, "Well we are a family but we don't need to use our feet to start up a car and we don't live in the Stone Age. We're the Hamatos. Always remember that." Maggie understood what her mother had told her which gave her an idea. After breakfast Maggie went straight to her room to do something. "I wonder what is our sweet little girl doing up there?" Donnie asked. "Maybe we should check on her to see if everything is alright" April suggested as she, Donnie and the rest of the family went up to check on Maggie. "Hey Maggie you ok?" Raph asked. "Yes uncle Raph I'm ok" Maggie answered. "What are you doing?" asked Mikey. "You'll see in a moment" Maggie assured him. "May we come in?" Leo asked. Maggie opened the door and let in her whole family in. "Magdalene is everything alright?" Splinter asked. "Yes Jiichan everything is fine. After watching the Flintstones for fun I decided to write my own theme song about our family. Do you all want to hear it?" said Maggie. "Of course we want to hear it right everybody?" asked Mikey. Everyone wanted to hear Maggie's little song that she came up with and headed to the living room. When everyone sat down they were ready as Maggie began singing her little song,

"Hamatos. Meet the Hamatos.

We're a mutant and human ninja family.

From their home in the New York City Sewers this awesome family will come out and fight evil dewers.

Jiichan named my daddy and uncles after people in history who did art

And my daddy is really really smart.

When you're with the Hamatos

Have an outrageous time.

A courageous time.

We'll have a Booyakasha time!"

"Maggie that was adorable" Donnie pointed out as everyone agreed. "I have to say your song is really cute just like you" Raph said as she picked up his niece and tapped her cute little face making her smile. "I'm glad you like it now let's have more fun!" exclaimed Maggie as her family enjoyed more cartoons together before having fun. Maggie even wanted to do some training with her Jiichan. For the entire day the whole family had fun and was enjoying each other's company. "What does everyone want for dinner?" April asked her family. "Let's have pizza mommy. That's my daddy and uncle's favorite and I like it too" Maggie answered. "Ok pizza it is" said April. Donnie offered to help his wife in the kitchen because he knew that it's a good idea to make extra pizza for whenever his brothers came over especially Mikey since his appetite has always been the biggest. "Today was fun I especially enjoyed Maggie's parody of the Flintstones intro song" Leo pointed out. "Hey Maggie I'm surprised that you didn't write a parody of the closing theme song of the Flintstones" Raph stated. "Actually I did. I was just waiting until it was nighttime because I think this song makes more sense to sing at night" Maggie said to her uncle Raph and the rest of her family. Everyone wanted to hear the next version of Maggie's parody to the Flintstones while eating their dinner. When Maggie was done eating her slice of pizza she got up and sang her little song,

"Hamatos. Meet the Hamatos.

We're a mutant and human ninja family.

From their home in the New York City Sewers this awesome family will come out and fight evil dewers.

This family is always ready for a fight.

Even late into the night.

When you're with the Hamatos

Have an outrageous time.

A courageous time.

We'll have a Booyakasha time!"

"We'll have a Booyakasha time!"

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted as his little brother took the last slice of pizza. "Aw shell!" Mikey thought to himself as he started running away from his second oldest brother. "Jiichan will uncle Mikey be ok?" Maggie asked her grandfather. "Yes my granddaughter. Your uncle Raphael hates it when your uncle Michelangelo takes the last slice of pizza" answered Splinter as he, April and Maggie watched Donnie and Leo chase after Raph before he could kick Mikey's shell. "Oh Raph calm down Donnie and I made more pizza" April stated as she pointed to a pizza pie that she just took out of the oven. "Ok I'm calm now" Raph exclaimed. After Maggie witnessed her uncles Mikey and Raph chasing each other around the house she scolded them both for doing such a thing. "Uncle Mikey no more taking uncle Raph's pizza and uncle Raph no more chasing uncle Mikey is that understood?" asked Maggie. Both Raph and Mikey answered yes. "I can't believe you guys just got scolded by our four year old niece" Leo pointed out as he began laughing at two of his little brothers. "Wait until one day she scolds you" said Mikey as Raph agreed with him. "Ok that's enough let's enjoy the rest of Saturday night together" said Donnie which everyone did as a family.

The End

Author's Note: When I was growing up one of my favorite things to do was to watch cartoons on Saturday morning. One of my favorite cartoons was the Flintstones created by William Hanna (1910-2001) and Joseph Barbera (1911-2006) and together they created the company Hanna Barbera where the popular cartoon the Flintstones ran from 1960 to 1966 came from. I don't own the Flintstones, characters and their theme songs. Remembering this cartoon from my childhood inspired me to try writing the Hamatos a parody of the Flintstones theme songs. I also got the idea to do this after reading a fan fiction author's parody of an old Christmas song by Peachy Author. I also don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any characters associated with them. Magdalene Hamato is the fan fiction daughter of Donatello and April O' Neil from the 2012 series of tmnt created by Scotia Daniel. I hope whoever reads my latest fan fiction has a smile on their face and remembers pleasant memories from their childhood as well. Stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction and update other ones I'm working on. Also remember to say YABBA DABBA DOO! Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
